


this is a public service announcement

by Juliana_Homicide



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bard is left shark and Thranduil is Katy Perry fUCKING FIGHT ME, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, canon!verse, good lord someone take away my keyboard, green day saved my life and i repay them with this, high school!au, if you draw bard as left shark i will pay you good money, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliana_Homicide/pseuds/Juliana_Homicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Billie Joe Armstrong’s birthday, so to celebrate one sweet sweet bisexual I wrote some ficlets about two other sweet sweet bisexuals based on his songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Thranduil is Unsubtle as Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> **[At The Library](www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJE-fs6HjAI)** \- high school!au _Hey there lookin' at me, tell me what do you see?_

Bard is neck deep in information about the Hitler Youth when he’s distracted by the sound of falling books and hissed curses. He turns around to find his friend Percy collecting the aforementioned books up off the floor and muttering apologies to a boy with silvery blond hair who is glaring at the history major. When the last thick anthology - _The Complete Works of Goya_ \- has been restacked next to Blondie, Percy hurries back over to Bard and hands him a printed-off list of resources. 

“This project is going to take forever,” he groans as Bard pushes a notebook full of quotes over to him. 

“Yeah, but at least its _interesting_ this time,” Bard counters. “There might be a lot of information about the Hitlerjugend, but it’s cool stuff.”

“You would find the collective brainwashing of children by a mass murderer intriguing. Speaking of which, that blond kid hasn’t stopped staring at you since I knocked his pretentious art student shit over.”

Bard instinctively turns around, and sure enough, Blondie dips his head way too fast for someone innocent. Bard grins to himself - he loves being in the library and learning things, and a cute boy staring at him while he does that just makes it that much better.


	2. In Which Bard Makes a Fool of Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[One For The Razorbacks,](www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG-QdIrgh9Q)** modern!au, _Cause' I'm losing what's left of my dignity, a small price to pay to see that you're happy._

Bard absolutely cannot believe that he is _doing_ this. “This” being dressing up in a giant shark suit and dancing at halftime while his boyfriend sings. The person who was _supposed_ to be in the giant shark suit had called in sick at the last minute, and Thranduil had been absolutely devastated that the sharks couldn’t be part of the performance. So, in a move that he now bitterly regrets, Bard had volunteered to be the one to fill in. He had neglected to tell anyone that he had no idea what he was doing, but the smile on Thranduil’s face had been worth it.

Kinda. This suit was _itchy._


	3. In Which There Is Hand-Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[When It’s Time,](http://youtu.be/8Y5XZUutlNk?t=45s)** canon!verse, _When I take your hand, it's 'cause I want to._

Mirkwood has always been beautiful in the moonlight. The silvery glow of the forest makes anything it touches seem to shimmer, and when combined with the ageless grace of the elves, it’s breathtaking. At least for the King of Dale, who is currently sitting on Thranduil’s balcony and staring at his kingdom like an elfling at the Winter Festival. It’s kind of adorable, the way Bard’s eyes widen when he notices another star and the sound of his laugh when a pair of squirrels play tag around the trunk of an oak tree. Something low in Thranduil’s stomach twists as he watches Bard, and he reaches across the platter of Elven delicacies between him to hold the mortal’s hand.

“Thran?” Bard knows that the Elvenking is bad with physical affection and only slightly better with verbal affection - even the nickname has quite literally taken a decade to develop. Hand-holding only happens on important occasions, and today is just normal. There is absolutely no reason for Thranduil to be holding his hand, which makes it both pleasant and mildly worrying. So he asks.

“Is something wrong?” 

Thranduil seems to freeze at the question, and doesn’t look at Bard when he says, “Nothing is wrong, _meleth nîn._ I simply desired to hold your hand.” The words are calculated and stiff, but they make the Bowman smile. He squeezes the elf’s hand and reassures him that that’s fine, that he can hold his hand whenever he wants.

He’s willing to wait another decade for a kiss.


	4. In Which Someone Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life),** canon!verse, _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life._

Life is a funny thing, see. No one ever knows exactly how long it will last, or who you’ll spend it with. People often forget that they could die at any moment, that someone they love could die at any moment. 

Thranduil hasn’t forgotten. But it doesn’t mean watching Bard die is any less painful.

The King of Dale is old now, his face lined and his hands shaky. He hasn’t been able to hold a bow for years, and Bain is the one who is properly King. But his voice hasn’t faded, and neither has his conviction when he says, “We made it good, didn’t we? We made the most of it.”

Thranduil nods, even though he knows Bard can’t see him. “We did, _meleth nîn._ ”

“We did.”


End file.
